Scarlet Ring Society
Article I – Name :The name of this crew shall be known as The Scarlet Ring Society (hereafter referred to as “The Society” in this document). Article II – Purpose & Goals Section One :The Society is established for the benefit of members in order to pursue wealth (pieces o’ eight); reputation (puzzling ability); camaraderie (social relationships); and fun. :The Society does not maintain political ties to any flag and at this time. Section Two :The Society wholeheartedly abides by and supports established Pirate's Code of Conduct as stated here: http://www.puzzlepirates.com/Terms.xhtml :Any lax in following these rules will be dealt with by demotion or expulsion from the crew. Article III – Membership Section One :It is expected and required that Jobbers know and follow the precepts of Good Piratey Etiquette found here: http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Starting_out#Some_basic_etiquette :Failure to do so, as well as being rude, bossy, or generally obnoxious will result in the offender walking the plank. :If a Jobber has to leave before the Commanding Officer divides the booty, he or she will still receive their fair portion of the spoils with no regard to when they left (including during battle) or the manner of their leaving (including being forced to walk the plank – just don’t expect to be jobbed again). Real World events take precedence over events within the game. :Any officer found to be cheating Jobbers of their share will be demoted. Section Two :Rules regarding the treatment of Cabin Persons run identical to those for Jobbers. :Cabin Persons are looked upon as crewmembers on a “trial basis” and may be dismissed from the crew at any time after receiving their share of the booty. :Any Officer, Senior Officer, or the Captain may hire a Cabin Person at any time. Section Three :Full Pirates must attain an experience level of Apprentice or higher and a puzzle standing of Respected or higher in the following duty puzzles: Bilging, Carpentry, and Sailing. :Before promotion, the individual must have obtained a Pirate’s Badge. Neither Officers nor Fleet Officers are able to promote others to the rank of pirate, so don't ask. :Duties of full Pirates encompass those of Jobbers and Cabin Persons. Pirates will be held to a higher standard of maturity and loyalty. Ye are now a full member of the crew and must act like one. :Pirates will refrain from telling Officers how do to their job or attempting to usurp their power by ordering others around – mutiny will not be tolerated. :Pirates can be demoted to Cabin Person or expelled from the crew by a majority vote of the Senior Officer Council only after a court-martial is held in which the Pirate may defend his actions or if the Pirate is placed on the dormant list. Section Four :Selection for Officer training is dependent upon having an experience rating of Narrow or higher and a standing of Master or higher in the following duty puzzles: Bilging, Carpentry, Gunnery, Navigation, and Sailing. In addition, the candidate must have possession of a deed to his or her own ship, preferably a sloop. :A prospective officer will be assigned the title of Midshipman. The Officer in training is now under the tutelage of the Taskmaster, who will test the candidate’s knowledge and proscribe a course of training to fill in deficiencies. :Officers are the vital core of any crew and, as such, must uphold the strictest manner of integrity, loyalty, and service towards fellow crewmembers. They must set the example for the lower ranks while providing them with opportunities for the acquisition of wealth and fun at all times. :While at sea, Officers will obey the orders of the Commanding Officer. Unless their position on the ship (such as Bosun) demands giving orders, Officers will refrain from ordering crewmembers about even if trying to “be helpful” – such acts only provoke confusion and resentment among fellow Officers. :Officers should refrain (but are not formally restricted) from purchasing multiple ships. Crew funds are set aside for such purchases. Save yer doubloons mates. :Officers can be demoted or expelled from the crew by a majority vote of the Senior Officer Council only after a court-martial is held in which the Officer may defend his actions. :Officers may hold the title of Navigator, Purser, Quartermaster, Bosun, or Midshipman. Section Five :With the approval of the Senior Officer’s Council and with a Battle Navigation experience rating of Narrow or higher and a standing of Master or higher, an Officer may be promoted to the rank of Fleet Officer with the title of Lieutenant. :The duties of Fleet Officers encompass those of Officer. In addition, Fleet Officers have extra privileges aboard crew ships in which they do not hold the deed. As such, only when the need arises and the individual shows impeccable integrity will such a promotion occur. :Fleet Officers may hold the title of Navigator, Purser, Quartermaster, Bosun, or Lieutenant. Section Six :Promotion to Senior Officer requires a majority vote of the current Senior Officer’s Council when a vacancy or new need arises. :When hiring and promoting crewmembers, Senior Officers will not engage in any acts of nepotism (which includes alts of self or other crewmembers). Such occurrences are highly discouraged and looked upon as bad form. :Senior Officers can be demoted or expelled from the crew by a majority vote of the Senior Officer’s Council either after a court-martial is held in which the Senior Officer may defend his actions or if not present (without prior notice) at regular meetings for four consecutive weeks. :Senior Officers may hold the title of First Mate, Treasurer, Taskmaster, or Counselor. Section Seven :The Captain serves at the discretion of the Senior Officer’s Council and may be removed from office by a majority vote. Article IV – Duties of Officers :The Ruling Council of Senior Officers will consist of the following: #''Captain'' – Presides over the Council. Aboard a ship he/she sets the course, chooses targets, navigates during battle, and gives teaming orders during sword fights or delegates those duties to another. #''First Mate'' – Helps the Captain in his/her duties and performs those duties when the Captain is not present. Processes permission to board requests and answers frequently asked crew questions (When do we port? How can I become a pirate? Etc). #''Treasurer'' – Tracks, reports, and held accountable for crew funds. #''Taskmaster'' – Responsible for developing a training plan for new officers. #''Counselors'' – Member of the Senior Officer’s Council. Duties are by assignment by Captain. :On board Brigs or Frigates, Officers shall be assigned duties as follows: #''Navigator'' – Non-battle navigation. Main responsibility is to work on memorizing sailing routes. Becomes the Commanding Officer if Captain or First Mate is not present. #''Purser'' – Divides the booty. Makes sure each crewmember gets his fair cut. #''Quartermaster'' – Sells acquired plunder and restocks ship to pre-pillaging levels. All pieces o’ eight left are to be turned over to the Treasurer for deposit in the crew funds. #''Boatswain/Bosun'' – Hires and fires Jobbers, assigns duty stations, and is authorized to force those unwilling to work (including disconnects, sleepers, and those involved in sword fighting or drinking contests) to walk the plank. Responsible for helping the Commanding Officer keep order on board. May be assigned an assistant to help in these duties. #''Lieutenant'' – Generic title for Fleet Officer. Duties are by assignment by the Commanding Officer. May include answering frequently asked questions, helping to recruit, etc. #''Midshipman'' – Officer-in-training. Duties are by assignment by the Taskmaster. :While one individual may perform the above tasks, the organization as outlined provides a sense of community and belonging. The Society works together as a crew, not as solitary egos with boatloads of slaves. Article V – Meetings Section One :Regular meetings shall be held each Saturday for no longer than one hour each after which all members are encouraged to pillage together on a ship large enough to hold everyone. Section Two :Special meetings may be called by the Captain or by the Senior Officer Council. The purpose of the meeting shall be stated in the call. Except in cases of emergency, at least two days’ notice shall be given. Article VI – Senior Officer’s Council Section One :All Senior Officers and the Captain shall constitute the Senior Officer’s Council. Ambassadors from other crews/flags may be invited to attend the Council meeting, but do not vote in Crew or Council matters. Section Two :The Senior Officer’s Council shall have general supervision of the affairs of the Crew between meetings, fix the hour and place of meetings, make recommendations to the Crew, and perform such other duties as are specified in these bylaws. Section Three :Unless otherwise ordered by the Council, regular meetings of the Senior Officer’s Council shall be held one hour prior to the general regular meetings. The Captain may call special meetings of the Council. Article VII – Finances :The booty shares shall be divided according to: Trader Shares :Once the crew is firmly established, any booty shall be divided according to: Crew Loyalty :The ship restocking cut shall be set at a rate of 30%. After restocking, half of the remaining money is to be deposited in the crew fund. :The Treasurer, under the supervision of the Senior Officer’s Council, is to use the crew funds for purchase of new ships and their initial outfitting. :Purchase of new ships should be limited as doubloons are costly and not easily replaced. There is no reason to have a large fleet – as long as all crewmembers can fit on board, there is enough. Officers wishing to purchase more private ships are discouraged (but not prohibited) from doing so. However, they will not receive any funds from the crew for those purchases. :Crew funds are not to be used for the purchase of clothing, swords, shoppes/stalls, labor badges or any other personal item. :The Society holds to the principle that the crew does not exist to make the Captain and Senior Officers rich at the expense of the lower ranks. As long as greed remains in check, there will be enough to go around and help out others along the way. Article VIII – Amendments and Ratification :These bylaws may be amended at any regular meeting of the Senior Officer’s Council by a majority vote. :These bylaws shall be ratified and become effective upon approval by majority of the Senior Officer’s Council. Amendment I - Oaths of Office Section One - Pirate :I, (State your name), :Swear to be true, :To the Scarlet Ring Society, :And to serve them honestly and faithfully against all their enemies; :And to observe and obey the orders of the Senior Officers’ Council, :And the orders of the officers set over me by them. Section Two - Officer :I, (State your name), :Do solemnly dedicate myself to uphold the traditions, :Dignity, and high standards of a Scarlet Ring Society officer, :I willingly accept the responsibility for the actions, :Good or bad, of everyone aboard my ship. :I will have the moral courage to mentor and set high standards, :For myself, as well as for those of my Crew. :This I recognize as my greatest obligation as an Officer. Section Three - Fleet Officer :I, (state your name), :Will discharge carefully and diligently, :The duties of the rank to which I have been promoted, :And uphold the traditions and standards of the Scarlet Ring Society. :I understand that those of lesser rank are required to obey my lawful orders. :Accordingly, I accept responsibility for their actions. :As a Fleet Officer, I accept the charge :To observe and follow the orders and directions :Given by the deed holder of the ship I am in command of, :According to the laws, articles, and rules :Governing the discipline of the Society. :In so doing, :I will fulfill my greatest obligation as a leader, :And thereby confirm my status as a Fleet Officer.